All I Want For Christmas
by BreezyWheezy07
Summary: Louisa Potter is new at East High and she already is in love with someone at the school. Ryan Evans. He seems hard to get, and Louisa has made a bet with her new friends, Troy and Gabriella: Louisa bet that she can get Ryan by Christmas Eve. Her friends s


ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS 

**DISCLAIMER: **"**High School Musical**" belongs to Disney Channel. _All I Want For Christmas_ is sung by Mariah Carey. The musical, featured in this story, and it's characters are mine.

**PLOT:** Louisa Potter is new at East High and she already is in love with someone at the school. Ryan Evans. He seems hard to get, and Louisa has made a bet with her new friends, Troy and Gabriella: Louisa bet that she can get Ryan by Christmas Eve. Her friends say that she can't. Loser buys ice cream in celebration or in consolation. Who will win? Read and Review, please!

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**  
- M. Carey - W. Afanasieff - 

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you...

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You...

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You

All I want for Christmas is you baby.

All I want for Christmas is you baby.

* * *

**ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS**

"Welcome to East High School, Louisa Potter," said Mr. Matsui, East High's Principal. He was staring at the pretty young woman with long, straight jet black locks and emerald green eyes. She looked almost like a fairy tale girl.

The truth was, she almost felt like she was from a fairy tale. She didn't live a fairy-tale life, far from it. Her parents fought when she was little and divorced. She was living with her rich mother in Albuquerque now. Before was Connecticut, and before that was...she forgot. Her mom's lucky she's so rich, otherwise they'd be flat broke by now.

Louisa wished, at times, that she had time to make a friend, or have a romance. She never did have time. Only 2 months, three at most, and they'll be moving again. Louisa made a pact with herself before she left: MAKE A FRIEND TODAY OR NEVER!

After her meeting, she walked into the halls of the pretty school and knocked right into someone, or actually, two someones. One was a tall boy who looked like he played sports and a pretty girl who looked like she was a genius.

"Excuse me, I apologize for knocking into you both," Louisa said meekly at their glares. Obviously, she had broken up a very important conversation.

"Don't be sorry," said the girl. She seemed to be a fast forgiver. "I'm Gabriella Montez."

"Hi. Louisa Potter."

"You look pretty. Almost like a dream..."

"I know, Mr. Matsui said as much, too."

"I'm Troy Bolton," said the guy. "Where were you going?"

"Algebra, not my strongest subject..."

"Who's the teacher?" Gabriella asked.

"Um, Jack Bolton?"

"My dad," said Troy. "Come on, we'll walk you."

* * *

The day went by fast, and Louisa knew that lunchtime was nearing. Her new friends had invited her to sit with them and their friends at lunch. Did they forget about the offer? 

As soon as she purchased her lunch, she spun around to see Troy ready to lead her to his table. "Okay, I got my lunch. I'm ready to sit and eat. I'm starved!"

"Oh, Taylor, come on, please?" Chad Danforth asked as Louisa and Troy as they both sat down.

"For the millionth time, Chad, NO!" Talor McKessie said.

Louisa's eyes went wide as she turned toward Gabriella and said: "What were they fighting about?"

"Chad wants to audition for the school's winter musical. He wants Taylor to be his partner for the auditions. She says no, but Chad keeps nagging her about it. Wait...I think she's about to cave..." Gabriella whispered.

"Fine, Chad. If it will shut you up, I will audition with you. I'm warning you, though, babe, I can't even sing..." Taylor said. "What's the musical called, again?"

"_We Wish You A Merry Christmas._" Chad said.

"Wow, who are we auditioning as?"

"The main characters are Daniel Foster and Lana Rothschild."

"Cool names, huh, Chad. Gabby and I are auditioning, too, didn't you know?" Troy said.

"I thought our only competition was Sharpay and Ryan..." Chad said, looking confused.

"Poor, misguided baby." Taylor said.

"Wait...Ryan as in Ryan Evans?" Louisa asked.

"Yep, they're the ones. Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Him and Sharpay landed the lead roles in summer drama camp last year. We were all in California, competing for the lead roles, but Sharpay and Ryan were the best and they won the roles. Hate to admit it, but Ryan was kinda cute..."

""Did someone just say my name?" asked a deep male voice.

"I did, Ryan Evans. Your sister stole my role, you dirty rat!" Louisa said, standing up.

"Hold up, Potter, I didn't know you were so inter--" Ryan started to say.

"Look, you tried to win my heart so that I was so in love with you, you knew you had a chance at the lead! You used me!" Louisa ran out of the cafeteria and was not seen again until the last bell.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were waiting for her in the front entrance and invited her out for ice cream. As soon as they sat down with the frosty treats, Troy said: "This may sound devious, but I actually have an idea that may work. I'll bet you one of these frosty treats on me, if I lose, that you can't get his attention...use him as he had used you..." 

"I see...If I lose, I'll buy you one of these treats," Louisa said. "It's on, Bolton."

* * *

"Good morning, class," said Mr. Bolton. He taught Louisa's least favorite subject, Algebra. Louisa like only the teacher and her classmates. 

She had a few friends now that she knew Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor. Jason and Kelsi were in the class, too, and she learned that they were Troy's closest friends. She loved knowing some people in each of her classes that were connected to her four best friends in some way. She figured that if she needed help, or a partner, she could count on their assistance.

"Morning, Mr. Bolton!" replied the students in a bored tone. Mr. Bolton laughed and continued on the lesson which happened to be the quadratic formula. Louisa listened intently for she had no intention on failing a class.

In truth, she would rather sing and dance and act than sit in a classroom all bored and whatnot.

"Miss Potter...can you answer question number 1, please?" Mr. Bolton asked.

'This'll have to do for now,' Louisa sighed as she went up to the board and tried to answer the question.

* * *

Louisa went to the music room and sat down at the piano. She wanted to rehearse for the part of Maria, Lana Rothschild's best friend. Louisa could relate to Maria Davenport in a way. She and Maria were both shy about their passions. Louisa'a was singing, dacning, and acting. Maria's was participating in an ice skating competition. Maria's boyfriend was Gavin Rothschild, Lana's older twin brother. Only he wants her to sing with him at a couple's singing competition. Maria must choose between singing or skating. Louisa couldn't wait to find out how the ending turned out. Louisa's rehearsal song was _All I Want For Christmas_ by Mariah Carey. So she started singing the song all the way through by heart: 

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you...

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You...

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You

All I want for Christmas is you baby.

All I want for Christmas is you baby.

After the last note was properly hit, she heard a clapping sound. "Brava, brava, you're Maria Davenport, are you not?" Ryan Evans asked.

"I am, Evans." Louisa said. "I know you're Daniel Foster with Sharpay as Lana Rothschild."

"No. Zeke's gonna be Daniel and I'm gonna be Gavin."

"Aye, brother and sister plaing the brother and sister in the play. You know, in a way, you're like Gavin. Sharpay's nothing like Lana."

"Hmmm, you're right. Are we gonna audition together?"

"Ryan...before I say anything, there's something you should know. Troy and Gabriella would kill me for this, but I've got to say this! I made a bet with Troy and Gab about you. Tro says I can't get you by Christmas Eve...I said I can...and Troy said that loser buys winner ice cream..."

"You want to win?"

"No. Mom keeps telling me to get my own job in order to pay for an ice cream, yet I can't seem to get a job...I guess I'm not good enough unless I get help or pray for a miracle..."

"I can help you there...My dad and his best friend are owners of this huge movie company that many directors, actors and actresses work for. You could be my dad's next hope..."

"What's the company called?"

"Evans and Montez Productions. Gabriella's father works there. In fact, Gabriella's debating on whether or not to give up science and work for him or keep up with the science."

"I'll give Evans and Montez a try..."

"I'll set you up," Ryan said.

* * *

True to his word, Ryan brought Louisa in to his dad's office after school the next day. "Sing something," Mr. Evans said simply. Louisa sang _We Wish You A Merry Christmas_ to keep up holiday appearnce.

"Splendid, hon. Come in on Saturday after the holidays and we'll give you a screentest. How's that sound?"

"Great!" Louisa exclaimed.

* * *

Louisa and Ryan walked over to Troy's house on Christmas Eve. When Troy and Gabriella opened the door, Louisa said: "I win!"

"Ice cream on us?" Troy asked, smiling.

"Yup."

"Want to go now?" Ryan asked.

Gabriella, Troy and Louisa agreed.

So...the bet was won by Louisa...

And that's **THE END** of this probably lame HSM Christmas tale that was probably pointless to write...unless you did enjoy it...**PLEASE R & R SO THAT SANTA CAN COME TO YOUR HOUSE!!!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**


End file.
